


The Confessional

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Gay Sex, Lemon, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, One Shot, Priest Kink, Priest Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Renaissance Era, Seme Eren Yeager, Sex Talk, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, en realidad es Barroco pero no encontraba la etiqueta :v, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: From the pulpit, the priest declaims his sermon in front of the parishioners. Among them, there is a handsome young boy who keeps staring at him. What are his attractive green eyes looking for in his dark ones? And even more, will that look conquer him?AU / Priest!Levi / One-shot / EreRi / Smut
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The Confessional

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confesionario](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747522) by Lila Negra. 



> Cover made by Jazmín Negro (you can see it in Wattpad and in my Facebook webpage). Translation from Spanish by Ottavia Merlin. El original en español puede ser leído en FFNET y en Wattpad.
> 
> This is just a fantasy; it is no my intention to ofend in any way.
> 
> I'm grateful to Jazmín Negro, who carefully read this work (in Spanish) before anybody else and drew the illustration that I'm using as a cover. Also, I'm grateful with Ottavia Merlin, who offered herself to translate this story. She is starting her career as a translator, so please if you are interested in her services don't forget to contact her.

_“Hubo en la confesión cristiana, pero sobre todo en la dirección y el examen de conciencia, en la búsqueda de la unión espiritual y del amor de Dios, toda una serie de procedimientos que se vinculan a un arte erótica: guía por el maestro a lo largo de un camino de iniciación, intensificación de las experiencias hasta en sus componentes físicos, aumento de los efectos gracias al discurso que los acompaña; los fenómenos de posesión y de éxtasis, que tuvieron tanta frecuencia en el catolicismo de la Contrarreforma, fueron sin duda los efectos incontrolados que desbordaron la técnica erótica inmanente en esa sutil ciencia de la carne.”_

_(Foucault, Historia de la Sexualidad I, 43)_

*** * ***

As he was delivering his sermon that morning, he noticed that the boy with green eyes had come again. The boy must had moved to the town recently, because he had been around for a few weeks. He used to come with his mother, a really beautiful woman, despite her simple clothing. They looked like a devout family indeed, since they had never missed a single mass from the very beginning, not even on that stormy day, when many trees had fallen on the main street, making the way towards the church more difficult to travel.

The boy never missed the chance to stare at him intently, from the moment he entered the central nave to the moment he left, always giving his arm to his mother. And week after week, he had noticed that the two had ended up mingling with some of the most important people in the village, in the boy’s attempt to sit closer and closer to the altar.

The boy’s beauty was impressive. He was tall with brown hair, he was well-dressed despite the fact he didn't look so rich. His tanned skin suggested that he did some kind of work in the field; he might have been the son of a free man, thus having their own land. This was rare, but it could happen.

This was not the first handsome young man he had felt attracted to. However, there was something special this time, because the boy appeared to be interested in him as well. He had caught him smiling in his direction more than once, and on that particular day, he could swear the boy had winked at him before turning around resolutely and leaving at the end of the mass.

While his mother took communion, the boy didn't, from which he deducted that he had not confessed yet that day. That was strange, why would he do it? He had always complied with all the rites so far. Hopefully, he thought, he would have confessed later in the afternoon.

A few hours later, he was still thinking about this as he put on the violet stole and entered into the small confession booth. On Sundays, most of the worshipers preferred to confess in the morning, therefore the afternoons were a bit boring. He would have brought a book with him to kill time, but darkness forced him to settle for a continuous mumbled prayer.

He was in that state when he heard someone kneeling on the penitents' side.

“Father, I have sinned. I've come to confess and show you my contrition.”

“Good, son. It is my responsibility to remember you, right from the start, that penitents who want to confess must enumerate all the mortal and venial sins they are aware of, after examining themselves carefully, including whether these sins are very secret. Are you willing to describe each one of your sins in detail, without hiding anything from me and experience in your heart a pain as great as your separation from God?”

“Yes, Father, I am willing to do this.”

“Good. As your Father, I am committed to listen to you carefully and to give you a penance that will allow your absolution and your reintegration into God's community. Tell me which sins are troubling you.”

“What happens is... what happens is that, recently, I have experienced homosexual desire.”

He moved on his chair, uncomfortable. There was something strange in that person’s tone of voice.

“Son, first of all, you must walk away from the person who causes you these sinful desires.”

“I can't, Father.”

“Why not?”

“Because… it is you.”

He remained silent for a while. Suddenly, he glimpsed the gleam in the penitent boy's green eyes, stucked on him through the grid. He recognized that color. He recognized that look.”

“Good, even so, there may still be redemption for you, if you agree to perform the suitable penance for you. Describe your sin in detail, so that I can decide what your penance will be.”

“Father... while you were delivering your sermon today, I couldn't help but stare at your lips. I saw how they moved, the way they opened and closed, and I could imagine my lips on yours, and what taste they may have. I could feel your tongue on mine and that made me feel hot.”

The vivid picture the boy was describing appeared in his mind and for a moment he feared he may lose his focus. However, he quickly reacted in a professional way, as he always did.

“Then I could picture those same lips all over my body,” the boy continued. “I could see you on my nipples, on my belly... as I looked downwards, you were kneeling in front of me and I could hold your head against my... against my intimate parts... and I could even feel your hair through my fingers, your hair is silky in my fantasies, you know? It must be so soft and very pleasant to touch and I could grab it and push a little until you had all of me in your mouth. I got so excited that I would have fallen against the wooden seats if I hadn't control myself.”

“Self-control is a virtue that you should always cultivate,” he intervened.

“I know, Father, because what I own is not as much as I want. The fact is that, after leaving the church, I was at home with my pious mother and I couldn't get the picture of you out of my head. I tried, I’ll be honest, but my body would react to the memory of you as if your hands were touching me. For this reason, I gave in to my urges in the end, and decided to lock myself in my room.”

“This is a worse sin. What did you do, there?”

“Well... first of all, I started taking off my clothes slowly in front of the mirror.”

“Mirrors are a source of sin as they awaken man’s vanity.”

“You are so right! Because as I was undressing, I would caress my muscles and contemplate myself in the mirror. I was picturing your white fingers on the rim of my breast, you know? My muscles are well-defined, because of my work. And I was watching you as you were pressing them, trying to hold them with fascination... I believed I sinned because of my pride as well.”

“Indeed. I recommend you take the mirror off your room when you come back.”

“I will do that. But I don't think this will be enough. Because when I managed to willingly step away from that mirror, I was alone and I sat on my bed, completely naked, and I grabbed my… my manhood with my hands. I was looking at my strong legs and I could see you kneeled between them. You were so handsome, you were naked as well, and I could see your delicate shape very clearly. Your white and incredibly smooth skin was rubbing against my inner tights. Your mouth was reaching out for me and I could do nothing but satisfy your urgency. Your sweet lips on my body made me grow, it was so big and hard that it didn’t fit in my hands.”

“You were swollen with lust, a mortal sin.”

“I know, Father, you are right about everything! But who could resist in front of that vision? Just when I thought I was gathering forces to resist you, you stood up and gave me your back. And so, I saw your perfect and round ass, and I started salivating for the desire to devour it. I can't explain the intensity of my desire!”

“You must explain it, though, if you want a fair punishment.”

“I want it! I grabbed your buttocks with my hands, one hand on each side, and I covered them with kisses. I passed my tongue on your crack, so many other things I could have done! I imagined what its taste and smell could be. In my fantasy, you were already wet and impatient for me. This is what happened, don't you think I am making this up! I could do nothing but stand up and put my... my member in your... your hole… I swear to you I didn't force it! It entered all smoothly, as if you had been waiting for me all along...”

“And, while you were imagining this, what were you actually doing?”

“Well, you know, I...”

“You can't hide anything from me, I can't guess what you did. If I gave you an excessive punishment, I would not be fair in the eyes of God. You must tell me what you were doing exactly.”

“Yes, I know... fine. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, but when I saw you standing up, I wanted to do the same. However, my body was trembling with desire and I became week in the knees, so I kneeled down on the carpet as I am now in the confessional. Like now, my parts... had grown and forced me to unfasten my tight trousers.”

“Like now? You must fasten that up immediately.”

“I can't, Father, it really hurts. It's pulsating, it's so swollen.”

“The pain is good.”

“I know, but I can't bear it anymore. But don't worry, I'm holding it very carefully, so that it doesn't touch the wood. I'm not making a mess.”

“Young man, your sins are more and more serious.”

“Yes, I realize that, I swear to you I will accept all the physical punishments you will give me. But, please, keep listening to me.”

“Alright... I appreciate your will to save yourself. I'm listening. What did you do when you had… when you had it in your hand?”

“Well, I simply started to move it... like this... slowly...”

“Like this? What do you mean by “like this”?

“I refer... mmm... from the top to... to the bottom... gently...”

“Gently? Gently how?”

“Gently as if… ahh! As if... as if you were caressing it.”

“And was I going up and down... slowly?”

“At first, yes... mmm... but it was getting more and more difficult.”

“And in the meantime, were you imagining my hands... there... on you?”

“You did it for a while, but in my fantasy you turned around and you showed me your perfect butt, so I started imagining myself... mmm... penetrating it.”

“And how was it... the penetration?”

“I introduced my tip very slowly... I wanted to enjoy all the edge of your orifice and so I was passing… ahh... I was passing my manhood on your crack.”

“From the bottom to the top? Or from top to bottom?”

“Both... mmhg...”

“Are you imagining this again right now?”

“Yes! I'm sorry, Father... ah... but I can't get this off my mind. I hear your voice begging me for more.”

“What... what am I begging you for, exactly? In your mind, I mean.”

“You're begging me to penetrate you... to do it soon, you even say ‘please’!” the boy’s voice broke, “Ahh... you're begging me to penetrate you deeper, harder...”

“And do I use... mmm... do I use these words? Do I beg you to penetrate me?”

“No, not really.”

“And what do I say really?”

“You say... mmm... you say, ‘Fuck me, fuck me all the way down, put‒’ ahh, ‘put your cock inside of me until‒’ I can't go on, Father.

“This means that you also used... filthy language. This is a sin as well.”

“I am a great sinner, Father! I know, I know... but that word sounds so beautifully with your voice!”

“Which word...? Mmm... ‘cock’? Or do you mean a longer sentence?”

“A sentence!”

“Something like, ‘Please… mmh please, fuck me now!’”

“Yes, like that! Your voice is so beautiful!”

“And what did you do when I begged you?”

“Mmnh... of course, I... I pleased you, Father! I wouldn't want anything else but… ah… but satisfy you!”

“And so... mmm... did you penetrate me?”

“Yes! I wanted to be gentle, but… ahh! I couldn’t... I just couldn't...”

“What do you mean? How did you do it?”

“Very hard! Aahh... I penetrated you fast and strongly!”

“Mmm...”

“Can you imagine that, Father? Only if you see it will you understand how bad this is.”

“Yes... yes, I can imagine it. You are... you are a great sinner.”

“I am the greatest sinner! I want you to slap me... I want you to do what you want of me!”

“Actually... mm... a physical punishment would be appropriate for your penance.”

“Yes! I want you to... undress me in your room... I want you to tie me... mmm... you can beat me and do whatever you like! You can bite me!”

“Bites are not a common punishment.”

“But don't you think that I deserve an unprecedented punishment? Aren't my sins too many? Wouldn't you bite me, if this could save me?”

“Of course I... I will do whatever it takes… uff... whatever it takes to save you. This is my duty.”

“If I beg you... ahh... I can't... I can't take this anymore...”

“Careful, young man, don’t make a mess.”

“Mnnhh... I can't...”

“Ah... enough... stop making those sounds.”

“Mm... ahh... I can't control myself, Father... let me listen to your voice... ahh... don't be silent, please...”

“You can't give me orders, young man. Mmnnh... please, stop making these sounds.”

“Talk to me, talk to me...”

“Enough! Ahh... you're the one... the one that must talk... How did... mmm how did your fantasy end?”

“I... I will tell you now...Ahhh!”

And after a muffled exclamation, the noise stopped completely on the side of the penitent boy. Too focused on himself at this point, the priest was startled when the door of the confessional was opened abruptly. The boy with green eyes was smiling as he watched him trying to hide his erect penis, his folded robe and his wet hands.

“This is how my fantasy ended.”

And he bent, grabbed his collar and kissed him intensely on the mouth. The priest was so surprised he didn't react, and felt the boy’s tongue over his lips, penetrating his mouth desperately. When he let him go, he fell on his chair, stunned. His erection, very badly concealed under the folds of his robe, was about to explode. The boy was looking at him with complacency at the door.

“Maybe you'll need some time to think about the best penance for me. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise I’ll bring more sins.”

He winked at him and returned from whence he had come.

Alone in the darkness of his cubicle, the priest smiled, with his hands stained with semen and his mouth filled with a sweet taste.

*** * * THE END * * ***


End file.
